The light behind your eyes
by artistheweapon03
Summary: Fun Ghoul and Party Poison are trapped in bl/ind in the hands of Korse. Warning! torture, rape, swearing, male/male, if you don't like, please don't read. fun/party, frerard
1. info

This is my first fanfiction, I'm coming up with it as I go along. I do not own any of the characters. Comments are greatly appreciated. There will be very dark themes to this story. Read at your own risk.


	2. Chapter 1

We had waited too long. Today was not the day, it was too late now. I glanced at my comrade, trying to hide the spark of fear in my eyes. Party poison, the rebel killjoy's noble leader swallowed the lump in his throat, ignored the racing in his chest and nodded to me. Shaking the sand from my hair and eyes, I looked around our landscape once again. The safety of the desert was behind us, past the 20-foot fence that surrounded the city. On both sides stood the last of the buildings, reaching out to the sky. The alley-way was narrow, the sound of running men echoing off the walls. Robots, not men. Scarecrows, I reminded myself. We had managed to infiltrate the city's walls, slipped past the ever-watching draculoids. The seemingly hopeless task of invading the ominous Better Living industries headquarters was once again tantalizing close, but yet so far from our grasp.

I took a breath as I stepped into the crevice between the dumpsters, squeezing in to make room for Party Poison. Party hoisted one dumpster in front of us to block us from view, not that it would last as a cover; everything was perfect in bl/ind. The sparkling white dumpster set at an awkward angle would surly invite attention soon. For now, it would give us a minute to think. Draculoids were racing through the city on the search for us two rebels, too absorbed to notice misplaced trash, too mindless. It was the scarecrows I was worried about: the superiors with the ability to think for themselves, those willing to work for this horrendous city.

I glanced at the setting sun as worry swept over him, "any ideas?" I asked hopefully.

"Just one, but you're not gonna like it."

It was unspoken knowledge that the mission was off. With the sun casting shadows at this hour, the goal was to get out alive. We had been running for hours since being spotted.

"Keep running," poison stated as he glanced upwards, between the two skyscrapers. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "I know you can do this, _Frank_, just follow my lead." He whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I let out a gasp when he said my name. I was no longer Frank. I was Fun Ghoul. Our past doesn't keep us safe. It should never be spoken. I relaxed into the kiss. He knew I needed this, needed him. _ I will always be his Frank._

I gripped the back of his head, my fingers tangling in his cherry-red hair. I struggled to breathe as our tongues intertwined, needing more. I focused all of my fear into this kiss, desperate and afraid. _If only this could last forever._

He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze once more, his gaze tearing from my eyes before he grabbed a hold of the dumpster nearest the wall. Party never had a fear of heights so this wasn't a problem for him. He twisted his body around to grab my hand and pull me up. I took a deep breath; it was only going to get higher from here.

"Just don't look down," he whispered.

I imitated his every move, every step, every breath. It was all I could do to keep from hyperventilating. We must've been about half way up the wall. Maybe 6 stories up when I heard the first yell.

We were spotted.


	3. Chapter 2

The scream stole my concentration as I looked toward it; toward the ground. I froze at the height, at the sudden wind whipping at my clothes, at the sound of my shoes scraping the white brick wall. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Breathe. Just breathe. You can do this. _I needed to get myself under control. I knew we had to hurry. I knew that more would be alerted to meet us at the top of the building; that Gerard would never leave me here if I froze. That he would die before abandoning me. I can never let that happen.

Blowing air through my nose I took another step, determined to get Gerard to safety (and myself off this damn wall).

"We'll never make it in time, they'll be waiting!" I heard him yell down to me through the wind. Just then he reached another window, "hang on!"

I did as I was told as he grabbed the butt of his gun and smashed the window open. Glass rained down past me. I hugged the wall and ducked my head, but could still feel stray pieces getting lodged in my clothes, the sharp sting of them cutting into my skin. Seeing my freedom from this wall so close I hurried towards the window. Gerard was safely inside and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He reached for my hand to pull me through. I was rushing. I wanted the safety of the ground beneath my feet; the safety of his arms around me. I slipped.

"Shit!" I could hear him yell, a faint sound over the pounding of my heart. He lunged forward and caught my hand, sweaty from the terror. Blood in my ears, I glanced at his body hanging dangerously far out of the window, the glass cutting into his belly. Slowly, I managed to grip the wall once more, guided by his strong hands toward safety.

I scraped my arms on broken glass, sure to make scars over my numerous tattoos. My feet hit the ground. I let out a sigh and unclenched Gerard's hand, my knuckles white.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he growled, clearly as shaken as I was. He shrugged off his terror and put his determined face on, his mask. We were in enemy territory, and they knew we were here. Too bad it wasn't three buildings north, then it wouldn't have been for nothing. There was nothing to see here. It was merely a storage facility for the city. We didn't even have bags to carry goods back with us.

I took a quick scan of our surroundings. We were alone. The room was dark and full of cages. Some looked to be left over from before the fires, like for small pets. Others were much larger. At the far wall there were bars from floor to ceiling, like a jail cell. Maybe this wasn't just a storage facility after all.

"Party… we should get out of here," I hate to admit it, but I was frightened. I did not want to end up in one of those cages as bl/ind's bitch.

He nodded as he tore his gaze from the unexpected sight. He turned toward the only door as I followed, both of us setting our ray guns in the process.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find you?" a voice laughed.

I stopped dead, my stomach rolled, my hands went cold_. Korse_.


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING: GRAPHIC TORTURE, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, IMPLIED RAPE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

We were surrounded.

_Where the fuck did they come from?_

The dracs seemed to emerge from the shadows. I felt a sharp pain at the base of my head and fell to my knees. My ray gun slid away from me. Palms to the ground, I lifted my head up and felt something warm drip down my neck and soak my shirt.

Party was on his knees, dracs on both sides, struggling to keep his poker face on. His eyes gave him away. He was terrified for me. _Thank God, he seems unharmed._

I heard a menacing laugh to my left. The slight movement of my head granted me the same position as Gerard: dracs on either side, gripping me hard, holding me immobile.

"Well, well, well…. Who do we have here? The infamous killjoys!?" Korse smirked, "You don't feel so tough on your knees, do you Party? Watching Ghoul in the same position, wondering whatever will I do to you… to him?" He lifted the corner of his mouth, bent down to whisper in Party's ear; I could barely make it out, "I know more about you than you could imagine," he paused, "you and your precious… Frankie."

I struggled to maintain a blank expression. I could see Gerard trying to do the same, but I could see a faint recognition and terror pass through his eyes. Neither knew I had heard. Neither knew I knew what was coming.

_He knew about us… he knows what Gerard means to me. And what I mean to Gerard. _

We've known for a while that Korse has a sick fascination with Gerard. It's been his ever-lasting mission to find him and break him_. At least I'm here. He'll take it out on me. I won't have to see Gerard hurt…_

My relief was confirmed. Korse stepped towards me, grabbed me by my hair, and forced me to look into his foul eyes. I could see the evil in them. I could see what he was planning for me. I swallowed my fear; defiance in my eyes. He smirked and cocked his head.

"I can see why you like this one," he directed at Gerard, "he sure is… pretty, for scum."

I could see Gerard's eyes go wide out of the corner of my eyes. I forced my eyes to remain apathetic_. I won't give him the satisfaction_, I thought despite my racing heart. But I couldn't help but worry. _He wouldn't really do that would he?_

Suddenly he laughed. I felt pain. My lip split. My eye started to swell. He grabbed my hair once more. His other hand snaked down my hair to cup my face. "What do you think, Frankie? Would you like to have some fun?"

I remained silent. I would not give in to his taunting.

"Hmm. It seems I was wrong. Party hasn't seemed to react to your punishment. Your _Gerard_ doesn't seem to care."

With that he passed my hair back to the drac standing behind me. I winced at the pinch of it. I couldn't move; they all held me so tightly. _Don't look at him... don't let him see your fear. _I couldn't bear to see Gerard's devastated eyes.

I hated this. My chest was pushed forward, my neck exposed. My knees were beginning to ache. His gaze never moving from my defiant eyes, Korse stepped forward. He started the beating. One blow after another struck my unprotected chest. I just wanted to curl up, to protect myself from the pain. I heard a gasp slip from my lips, an occasional grunt. I couldn't let him win. Blood pounded in my ears. I could hear Gerard through the blows pleading with him to stop- to stop this pain.

Suddenly his hands were on my neck. I fought panic, my bruised lungs screamed for air. He must've directed the dracs to release me. He must've realized I was too weak to fight him. He was right. My hands scrambled around his, trying desperately to loosen them; to just get an ounce of air into my burning lungs. I could feel the panic rising, clear in my pleading eyes. My vision was darkening, like black watercolors were swimming in, bleeding through my eyes. My attempts to fight back weakened. I couldn't even hold onto his fists anymore. My arms hung uselessly by my sides. I could sense a struggle near me. _Must be Gerard…. _I wanted the blackness to envelop me. I wanted to pass out and quit feeling this pain; but if I did that, he'd move on to hurting Gerard. My Gerard. My fingers twitched at my side. My head lolled to the side.

He let go. The bruising grip was gone. I gasped and fell on my face. Sweet, sweet air rushed into my lungs. Coughing and sputtering, he left me on the ground, no need to be restrained in this state.

"What do you think _Gerard_?! Is this a _party_ yet?!" Korse taunted him eagerly. Korse's voice boomed over everything. Over the pounding in my head, my chest, over Gerard's pleads.

Once I got my breathing back under control I rolled onto my side. I slowly placed my hands under my chest, intent on sitting up. I wasn't ready to cower just yet.

A kick to my spine sent my face back into the pavement. I felt my eyebrow split open, blood filled my vision. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming. I tasted blood near my lip ring. The metallic taste filled my dry mouth.

The blows rained down once again; sure to make my back match my chest and stomach- deep purple. I wasn't so strong this time. I couldn't keep it in when my entire body was aching. I felt a burning sensation on my side, heard and crack and screamed in pain. Each breath pressed against it. He must've broken a rib. Coughing took over my body, blood spilled out of my mouth. I curled onto my side_. God, why does he have to see this?_ I thought, thinking of Gerard. I knew it was killing him; but I was grateful it wasn't the other way around.

The kicks ceased. The room was silent except for my ragged breathing. I stifled a moan at the pain in my ribs. I could feel a tear pass my eyes and get trapped in my eyelashes, unable to fall_. Good. I can't let him see me cry… either of them._

"Had enough yet, Frankie?" Korse leaned down to my face and whispered, "I'm just getting started. Have you looked at Gerard? Seen how this is killing him?" His voice got louder, "this is his entire fault! Every ounce of pain you feel is because your fuck buddy decided to piss me off. Do you still look up to him? How can you ever trust him again? Everything he does results in your pain. His lust brought you here to where you are right now, a whimpering puddle on the ground! That's right, his lust. He could never love you. You're too damn pathetic."

I rocked my aching body to face him. I spit in his face, right on target. Blood and saliva covered his nose, splashed in his eye.

He growled, "You're going to regret that Fun Ghoul."

"Maybe we should switch the tables! After all, I brought my favorite kit for today!" he giggled as he pulled a box out of the shadows, "I would absolutely love to use it against the famous Party Poison!"

He turned towards me, "Unless, of course you'd rather enjoy it, Frankie? I do like you very much and might be inclined to listen to your pretty lips. You would, of course, have to apologize for the disgusting act you just did."

I understood immediately. He wanted me to break; to bend to his will. He wanted me to plead for this; for whatever horrors were held in that black box. I heard Gerard in the distance pleading with him, "Stop! You're going to kill him!"

The words escaped my lips in a whisper, I bowed my head in defeat, clenched my shaking hands, "I'm sorry. Please hurt me."

"I didn't hear you! You sure as hell don't have me convinced! I don't believe you really want this! Why not take a break, let Gerard scream for a while?!" he pulled out a 6-inch double edged dagger.

My eyes widened. I couldn't let him hurt Gerard. My voice got louder. I pulled myself to my knees, "Please. Punish me. I shouldn't have defied you, I deserve this." I pleaded. _Anything to keep him from Gerard._ I snuck a glance at him. He had tears streaming down his face. His clothes were ripped from struggling. I could see bruises forming around the dracs grasps on his arms. His eyes met mine, pleading against my decision. I gave him a small, defeated smile. We weren't going to make it out of here. I could only keep him from hurting Gerard. It's all I could do now.

"That's more like it." He walked toward me. My eyes lowered. I tried to stop shaking. I felt the sharp blade pierce my skin right at my cheek bone, down my face. My eyes scrunched close.

"Shall I take an eye?" Korse purred, "they're oh, so pretty."

The shaking intensified, my voice stuck in my throat.

"No? Well, we'll just have to find some other game to play. This sure is fun."

The dagger made its way down my chest, not hard enough to draw blood, and back up again. My arms were seized again, pulling me further up. My shirt was cut open.

"What pretty tattoos," he taunted, "why don't I add my own to your collection?"

I grimaced as the knife cut deep, sliced patterns across my chest. Blood flowed down my stomach and dripped to the floor beneath. It left a sticky trail, uncomfortable and warm on my cold skin.

I couldn't see what he was drawing. I didn't want to know.

He stopped, "There, now you will always be my pretty _whore_." He grabbed a piece of broken glass from the window and held it in front of me, "don't you want to see it?"

I could see it, reflected back at me in the shiny shard. _Whore._

He carved it deep; I could barely make it out over the blood smeared across my chest. It would definitely scar_. If I lived long enough for that_. He would always be with me. He would always haunt me. He was a part of me now, written in the book of my life that's on my body. _Whore._ I will always be Korse's whore. I was shaking even more now, struggling to keep my breathing under control. I only knew too well what was to come. What he must've been serious about. I tore my wide eyes from the glass to his face, not bothering to hide my fear. He smirked as he reached for my hair again, pulling at the back of my head. He tiled my head up towards him. His lips were on me, hard, rough, and unforgiving. He bit at my lips, stole my breath. I didn't respond. I couldn't respond, I was frozen. I could feel his other hand stroking my chest, feel the pain as his rough fingers wrote along the marks he carved. I'd never been so scared in my entire life.


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: GRAPHIC TORTURE, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, RAPE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS A GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE, IT IS EXTREMELY DARK, PLEASE HEED THE WARNING IF THIS IS NOT FOR YOU. **

I could hear Gerard screaming, begging for him not to touch me; to take him instead. I could hear the tears in his plead, the thickness of his throat.

"Please, please, God, you don't have to do this. YOU HAVE ME! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! HURT ME!" he got quieter the more terrified he became, "please, I'll do anything…"

I could feel the dracs pulling off my ripped jacket and shirt, leaving my upper body exposed. I shivered from the cold. I couldn't bring my arms around me to protect me, they were still restrained.

I heard a gasp and increased sobbing from Gerard. I must've looked horrible. I can imagine the bruises; feel where each of them formed. The cuts in my chest, I'm sure he was able to see, to finally read and comprehend just how far this was going to go. Korse released his grip on my lips. I bowed my head in shame.

"Are you going to behave for this? Or will you need to be restrained?" he growled in my ear. I didn't answer, just remained limp against the dracs. He took this as a yes and motioned for them to release me.

I slumped forward, barely catching myself from hitting the ground. I let out a gasp, everything hurt. My arms slowly wrapped around my broken body as I sat back on my heels to watch what was happening around me.

My tormenter took a step toward me. I fought to remain calm_. If it's not you, it'll be Gerard_, I reminded myself.

He reached for his belt, slowly unbuckling it and sliding it out. He took another step closer, unbuttoning his pants as he did so. He moaned in anticipation.

I sobbed as he reached me, touching my face softly, almost sensually. I could deal with him forcing me, but not trying to be sweet about all this. This was not sweet. I would not be able to live after this. I hoped, for the first time, that I wouldn't make it out of here alive.

His hands trailed down my chest, feeling. They stopped at my belt and slowly unbuckled it as well.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I fought panic. I couldn't control my breathing. I would surly pass out before he was finished and then what? He'd finish on Gerard?

Korse didn't appreciate my hyperventilating. He growled and slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the ground in a heap. I felt my pants being pulled down. He had a hand on my hip, ready to pull my boxers away as well.

"You really live up to your new tattoo, Fun Ghoul," he smirked, "I was really expecting more of a struggle… maybe you're actually enjoying this. Eh? You're looking forward to something bigger and better than your puny Party Poison, is that it Ghoul? You really are a whore."

Just then I felt him press up against me, through my boxers. My eyes bulged. He was huge! I was surly going to die. The panic took hold. I couldn't comprehend anything. Everything was a blur. It was just me and Korse and what he was going to do to me. I scrambled to get away, my nails digging into the concrete, leaving bloody streaks. I thrashed my legs out, trying to dislodge him. It worked, he wasn't expecting it.

"This is much more fun!" he goaded behind me.

I scrambled to turn myself around. I wish I hadn't. He stood in front of me, stark naked, stroking himself as he laughed.

I lunged for the nearest thing, a small cage in the room and shoved it between us. He took a step forward as I scrambled backwards, away from the crazed man. He threw the cage to the side, and picked up his gun- one from bl/ind. One I didn't recognize. He pointed it at me. I dodged the first shot, but wasn't so lucky the second time. I fell over holding my thigh. It was burning! God it was on fire! I slammed my eyes shut against the pain. _Fuck!_ I snuck a glance at it. My entire thigh was a burned bloody mess, skin peeled off, oozing yellow fluid. I resisted the urge to puke. I couldn't stand to look at it.

He laughed and made his way towards me once more, tossing away his gun as he did so.

I shuffled away, tripping as I did so. He caught me by grabbing my hair once more. I saw my chance and kicked out, desperate to get away. My whole being was of escape. I forgot about Gerard sobbing in the corner, of the very real possibility of death. I didn't care. I would welcome death over what was about to happen. Korse snarled at my kick, "You're going to regret that, you little shit." He grabbed the nearest piece of debris in the dark room, some flank of wood and slammed it down on my ankle.

I screamed in pain. My voice ripped through me, unable to stop until it was hoarse and my throat burned. My foot was shattered, useless. There was no escape.

He reached forward, touching my chest, pressing me down on my back. He reached for my boxers, I let out a weak cry, "no, please, please." He laughed as I squirmed. My boxers came off.

Using my good ankle as leverage, I pushed myself away. It was only inches; it was all I could manage. He reached down, hand landing on my burned thigh, squeezing. Pain radiated through me with a scream, "PLEASE! STOP! NOT THIS!"

I pleaded with him, tears brimming my eyes, "it hurts," I whimpered as he squeezed tighter.

He smiled and rolled me over on my stomach. The pavement scraped along my burnt thigh, ripping off the dead flesh. I wanted to die.

"But we've just started having fun!" he laughed. I heard the wind whistle and a sharp slap as pain sliced through my back. _His belt, he's whipping me_, I realized.

"You need to be taught you're lesson, Frankie, you need to be a good boy for me," he paused, "and you need to realize this is all Gerard's fault. You can never trust him again."

The belt struck again, resulting in more screaming. I could barely hold myself up, let alone get away. I'd never felt so helpless.

Suddenly the belt was wrapped around my neck, not tight enough to restrict my breathing, just to hold me still—to add to my humiliation. His hands gripped my hips, dragging me closer to him. I felt him press up against me. With no preparation, he was in. I screamed myself hoarse. Tears spilled down my face. My breath hitched in my throat and came out as a strangled grunt. I could feel myself tearing. _God it hurt, so fucking much._ I could feel everything, the length of him dragging along inside me, the blood dripping between my thighs, the sweat rubbing between us. He grunted and moaned in my ear.

"God, you're so tight! You like that, don't you, you little slut?" he tugged on the belt, cutting off my air.

My eyes slammed shut as another scream forced its way through my lips. He shifted positions, pounding into me even harder. I felt so dirty. He was inside me, touching me, he was everywhere. One hand left my hip to grab a fistful of my hair, forcing my head up. I sucked in air as the belt loosened. He bit into my shoulder and my eyes snapped open, my gaze locking on Gerard's. The look in his eyes was so broken; it physically hurt me to see him this way. I whispered his name, my voice hoarse "Gee…." as more tears spilled down my stained face.

"You see the way he looks at you?" Korse growled in my ear between grunts, "He'll never look at you the same again. You're broken. You can never be fixed. You're a dirty, filthy, whore. My whore."

My eyes stung at his words. He was right. He didn't know it, but I had never been with Gerard this way. I had never been with any man this way. We were waiting until we were both ready. We never will be now. He'll never want to touch me ever again. I'm tainted.

I could feel myself slipping away. He released my head and I stared back at the ground, my chest scraping the pavement in rhythm with his thrusts. My eyes slammed shut as I tried to escape, to think of anything else. I wished for death. His hand snaked around to my front, touching my chest, going lower.

I gasped as he gripped my length, my body responding to the stimulation. My body was betraying me.

"No, no, no, no," I kept repeating it over and over. This was worse, so much worse. Enjoying any of this was dirty beyond any level. I sobbed harder as he kissed the back of my neck, moaning.

"I knew you'd enjoy this, honey buns. I'm sure cherry top over there is enjoying the view as well."

He rubbed harder. I tried desperately to hold still, to avoid grinding back, but my body wasn't my own anymore.

"Mmmm, you're so fucking tight, too bad Party will never have you like this again. You're mine now."

I gasped at the pull and tug he gave me, my face beat red. I wanted it all to end. Everything. He was losing rhythm. His thrusts becoming more erratic, his moans louder.

"Cum with me, baby," I heard him whisper into my ear. He really was sick, trying to make this much more than it really was: brutal. Rape.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I slammed my head into the pavement as hard as I possibly could. I saw stars. He saw what I was trying to do and hurried his pace.

BAM! I slammed it again, blood rushing down my face. An involuntary moan passed my lips. _From the pain or pleasure?_ I thought. I just wanted to black out; for it to be over. I couldn't even be granted that. All I'd managed to accomplish was a migraine to accompany the rough strokes I felt. Losing my concentration to the pain, I could feel my body giving up. I was giving in to his ministrations. One, two, more thrusts and we were both moaning. I could feel him cum inside me, hot, burning me. To my greatest shame I felt the release my body begged for, my hot seed landing on my chest.

He panted in my ear, "Thanks for the fuck, baby," and pulled out of me, leaving me damaged and dirty on the floor.

I couldn't move. I didn't want to move ever again. I just wanted to die. I couldn't bear to see Gerard ever again. Knowing he'd watched this happen to me. Knowing he'd seen me react, finishing with Korse. Knowing we could never be together again. I closed my eyes and finally succumbed to blackness.


End file.
